Fallen Memories
by sorasheart281
Summary: Claire and Serah have no idea how to handle the death of there parents. But when Claire is given the job of a lifetime both sisters have to come to terms with the choices they make. Prequel. School Project: If response is enough I'll add more. Spoiles
1. Chapter 1

Everything led to this. From my parents dying, to my sister becoming a Le'cee and finally to myself and five other poor souls. I was no! Still _am_ a Solider. Taught to fight and protect those whom I love dearly. "All for Serah" was my motto in life. Now I faced my biggest foe: The Orphan. How something so common in life did became such a huge part in mine? Simple, all because of my parent's death.

I can still recall that day. Coming home from school before Serah did and finding my parents in a pool of red blood. It was a Thursday. I was 18 and my sister 16. My sister and I had nothing to go from then. But we both had to move on in the world in order to survive. SICOM came to investigate the death of my parents. Police tramped through my home as they took samples, touched thing with gloves and ruined the household. My sister and I sat on the couch as SICOM questioned us. Honestly I can't even remember half of the questions they asked us. All I can remember was holding my sister as she sobbed on my shoulder every once and awhile mumbling "Why?." It was decided that SICOM would take us to there headquarters off of Cocoon beach, and SICOM was the one who told me who the believed killed my parents.

Lecee'. Those disgusting blood lusted monsters. They looked hideous. From the way they drag there bodies on the ground to the dribble of drool frothing at there mouths. Black soulless eyes greet you as they walk towards you. They wanted only your blood. Everyone in Grand Pulse knew what a Lecee was. Lecee were tainted by evil. The story goes if you become a Lecee you were given a focus. A focus was something that the Lecee are supposed to fulfill in there life span. After you complete the focus you turn into crystal. But if you don't? Well. You basically turn into the crazed lust monster. Because of this chain of events questions arise. Who would protect us? Where would we go? So many questions and yet no answers. But one thing was for sure we had to stick together.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Funerals are ruthless in planning; Serah and I knew nothing on how to plan one let alone our parents. From flowers to guests to time and dates it became hard for us to figure out what had to happen. But luckily The Snow Family was willing to help. Michelle Snow the mother and Jackson Snow the father, and they had an 18 year old son whose first name was ironically named Snow.

Snow a big guy, easily over 6'4 he had shaggy blonde hair and vivid blue eyes. He always wore a black bandana on his head and a trench coat. "Hey Claire, how are you?" Snow asked as he walked past me and straight into my sister's room. I stared flabbergasted as the door closed on me and Michelle.

"What are you doing?!" I glared at the door.

"Watch Claire, he will marry Serah." Michelle laughed at her own personal joke as I seethed. "Leave them alone, you know he won't hurt her." I looked at Michelle and shook my head. She was wearing a yellow sun dress as her platinum blonde hair was pulled in a high bun her vivid blue eyes smiled at me.

"I don't want him near her, Snow is a bad influence." I grumbled under my breath.

"Maybe," She smiled as she put the grocery on the kitchen counter. "Food for this week so you girls can eat, you both are to skinny for your own good."

"Thank you Mrs. Snow." She nodded and started to put groceries away in the different cabinets. The awkwardness seemed to seep into the air as we both stood there. "My husband and I talked about the Funeral. We figured we would handle it and then we can focus on what to do with you girls."

"What do you mean 'do with us girls'?" I spoke softly as I looked into her eyes.

"Well Claire, you can't take care of yourself. You are only 18. Plus you have school and Serah has to finish. I looked to see if there were any other relatives but it seems that you don't." She coughed and looked away to hide her embarrassment. "So Jackson and I both decided we should put you, and Serah in a foster home."

Time seemed to still as I looked up at her face. I'm not sure if seconds ticked by or if minutes ticked by. But I do know I screamed. "NO!" I roared "I will not put my sister in a home!" I glared at Michelle. "I will take care of it but I will not put us in a home and I will not let someone else make that decision."

Michelle looked taken aback from my outburst of energy. "How do you know what's right? Again you are 18, a kid, Claire. You can barely handle this, how will you feed Serah and yourself? Who will pay the bills? How do you know what to do!?" Michelle's pale blue eyes bored into mine.

"I'll figure it out. I'm going for a walk." I grabbed my coat and walked to the door before she would object to my sudden flight. Little did I know that walk would bring me closer to the answers I so desperately sought.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Cocoon beach is simply a breathtaking place. The beach held exotic flowers, lush white sands and a beautiful dark blue ocean. Oranges, reds and pinks dotted flowers in vivid colors. People of all ages walked among the beaches white sands. Voices drifted from the nearby boardwalk shopping center, but my destination was the edge of the sand. The places were the ocean lapped my feet and I could feel the coldness on my toes. Looking towards the horizon as the beautiful sun began to set. The bursts of dark and light oranges greeted the darkening cloudless sky. I sat down on the sand not caring if my clothes became wet. I only cared about that I could finally cry by myself.

Tears slowly went down my face as I curled my arms around my knees as I rested my head on my kneecaps. I bet I looked childish, but truth is I was done. I wanted to scream outloud "Why?" Why did this have to happen to me; I'm not sure how longed I stayed like that. I had to be strong for Serah and crying had to stop. I had to grow up. I had to figure out what to do. I needed to find out the whys, and how's. I wanted to blame a lot of people. But mostly I wanted to blame PSICOM. Why didn't they protect the citizens of Cocoon better? Why weren't they giving me the answers I so deserved? I stood up as I wiped the tears from my cheeks. I started to walk towards the PSICOM headquarters right off the beach. I knew they would be open. I walked up the wooden steps to the glass building and opened the door. I looked around to see a front desk with a tired looking women typing on a computer. Her brown hair was frazzled and her green eyes looked haggled. She glanced at me when I walked towards her desk.

"The tour for the Academy is for tomorrow." She spoke in a bored tone as she went back to typing.

"I'm here to talk to someone about my Parents death." The receptionist looked at me as she sipped her coffee. "Please? There names were Alexander and Jessica Farron."

"I'm sorry Miss but that's private information we just can't give that out to anyone." She flipped her hair as if she didn't have a care in the world except her pot of coffee.

"Please tell me I have a right to know!" my fist slammed on the counter, enough force to make her coffee slosh onto the papers she had. She had no clue what I was going through and yet for her to disregard me as if it was nothing.

"Miss, you have to calm down." She stood up and glared at me for ruining her coffee. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"Mrs. Janson, you can let the girl come into my office." A voice spoke on a small PS system as I glanced in surprise. Mrs. Janson pressed the button to respond.

"Yes Commander Jacobs." She pressed another button and a set of metal double doors opened and she pointed to it. "Be respectful to him at least" she muttered.

I smirked as I walked through the double doors. The office was magnificent. Glass windows overlooked the beach but what really took my breath was the Commander. He sat behind a huge brown desk filled with papers and a computer. Flat screen was on with news on mute and Jacobs looked at me expectantly.

"Claire Farron." He said my name as if he knew everything about me. I stared at him as I pushed my bangs from my eyes. "I am sorry for your loss." He spoke softly as his pale green eyes regarded me.

"You and everyone else, so when will I receive my card from the dollar store?" I muttered. He barked a laugh at me as I glared at him.

"How old are you?" he asked, staring at me intently.

"Don't you already know?" I countered. "You are technically with the government."

"Just answer my questions." His pale green eyes narrowed slightly.

"18." I responded.

"Grades?" he drilled.

"A's and B's." I spoke in a bored tone. "Does this have a point to it?"

"Ever thought about the Academy?" I stared at him in surprise. The Academy was a hard fleet to achieve. "Look you seem like a tough cookie. I must admit it was amusing to watch you barge into the front desk and bark at Mrs. Janson like that. You're 18, you can join and I'm 99.9% sure you can handle fighting. Can you fight?" he asked.

"I know some." I winced as I thought of the cat fights Serah and I got into from school. Mostly it was defending Serah from pitiful bullies. The commander studied me intensity.

"Do you know of the L'Cie?" he asked softly.

"Everyone does." I replied thinking of the sudden switch of conversation.

"Well, though this is against some stupid rule, but who cares? I know the feeling when something you love is taken away from you." His green eyes glanced at two picture frames sitting on his desk. "Sometimes to beg for redemption its best to give another a better choice." He murmured.

"If you wish I can grant you a slot for the academy. Because of this you can support yourself and your sister. Befits include housing, money, food for your family. It would be wise choice Claire." He spoke with simplicity as if he knew the answer. My mind raced with thoughts. Serah could finish school and money to survive. No foster care! But wait…

"What's the catch?" I asked suspiciously.

"No catch. I'm giving you a tool to fight the very monsters that killed your parents. A tool to fight to help with your sister and yourself, you can handle it I believe." He spoke so sure as if he already knew the outcome of the events. "You have until tomorrow to decide. Dismissed." I blinked in confusion.

"What the?"

"Go home Claire. Think this through." He got up and showed me the door.

* * *

Well..I hoped you enjoyed. ._. Review. Please?


End file.
